clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
VR Room
The VR Room (stands for V'''irtual R'eality) or the '''Hologram Room' is a room in Club Penguin Island created by G where you can access all three designs of the PSA HQ by using a hologram. These include the HQ from 2005, the HQ from 2007, and the popcorn-bombed HQ from May 2010. Penguins can also play Secret Missions here. However, the room is just a hologram, and some features of the old HQs are not usable. It is accessed through the Tube Transport in the EPF Command Room. Often, criminals are interrogated here due to the low number of penguins inside and the steel walls which prevent escape. As the Tube Transport has been destroyed , the VR Room may not return as Club Penguin announced that they will move all the old PSA Missions to the Fun Stuff in the Club Penguin homepage. Hologram modes These are all the hologram modes and the descriptions: Reset mode Your penguin always sees this before pressing the buttons. All you see are the hologram activation panels, the hologram exit tube, and the Mission Machine. HQ 2005 This is what the HQ looked like when it was first built. Because this is a hologram, this is the ONLY place where you can walk on walls on server side without getting banned. HQ 2007 This is what the HQ looked like in 2007. You can't use these screens to teleport, because it's a hologram. This is actually what the HQ looked like towards the end of 2008, because more screens were added by then, but it is called HQ 2007. HQ 2010 Basically, this is what happened after Herbert P. Bear popcorn-bombed the Spy Headquarters. This is the only way currently to see what happened after the HQ became inaccessible, as the area was only available for around 2 weeks before being shut down. There is a sign that the first letter of each line spells EPF. This is the only Hologram you can see the cabinet to the old EPF HQ all those you can not get in because it is a hologram. Trivia *The HQ 2007 hologram shows the Dojo Courtyard and the black screen, but those screens did not actually appear until November 2008. *Many penguins pretended to "eat" the Popcorn in the HQ 2010 format. *In real life, VR is a useful way of training. Perhaps this might happen, where EPF agents sharpen their skills. *This room was destroyed during Operation: Blackout and players could not access the secret missions. *After Operation: Blackout, the PSA Secret Missions are being moved to Fun Stuff on the website. This may mean the VR Room will stay permanently closed. *Players still can access the room through this link http://play.clubpenguin.com/?login=true&rm=213#/login/ although the entrance to the room was already closed. Gallery Epfindisdeonfire.PNG|The tube transport to the VR room is destroyed during Operation: Blackout. See also *Elite Penguin Force *HQ *EPF Command Room SWFs *VR Room (.swf) *Music (.swf) Category:Elite Agents Category:Elite Penguin Force Category:Rooms Category:Places